Hoshi
by Mika desu
Summary: [Deathfic]RxRThe GazettE


Reita POV'S

Hoshi

Fic Dedicada a minha onee-chan baka: Yuki-chan s2

Novamente eu entrava aquele quarto tão conhecido, novamente o via olhando para o céu da varanda de seu quarto, parecendo sempre tão distante...

"Elas são muito bonitas..."

Não disse nada, provavelmente deveria ter pensado alto.

"Mas...muito distantes, não acha Rei-chan?"

Me vi encurralado tendo que ir até ele e responder:

"O que é muito distante pequeno?" Perguntei abraçando-o por trás e depositando um leve beijo em seu pescoço.

"Não se esqueça de que são bonitas!"

"Quem ou o que?" Me afastei um pouco de seu pescoço e começei a fitá-lo.

"As estrelas"

"Hai... Pequeno"

"O que veio fazer aqui...Rei-chan?"

"Te ver, mas você parece bem entretido com as estrelas agora..."

"..."

"Eu volto depois" Abracei Ruki sem esperar que esse ato fosse correspondido, a quanto tempo havia me tornado tão submisso a ele? e por que? antes era apenas amizade, começaram os carinhos, depois vieram alguns beijos, mas nunca passávamos disso...talvez por respeito, por medo... Não sei ao certo... Mas não haveria como negar o quanto era apaixonado por aquele pequeno desde o começo da banda.

"Não..."

"Não quer que eu volte?" Meu coração se destruiu assim que pensei nessa hipótese, e se ele tivesse outra pessoa... Mas... Que idiotice toda é essa? nunca tivemos nada sério...

"Não quero que você vá".

Abracei-o com um pouco mais de força e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

"Se você não quiser... Não irei nunca" Abaixei meu rosto e depositei três beijos leves naqueles lábios maravilhosos

"Reita...o que há entre nós?"

Não respondi, senti minha respiração falhar, não consegui evitar o medo da rejeição.

"Nada... Não é mesmo?".

"Ruki..." Pude notar que seus olhos cresceram ao ver a ausência do apelido carinhoso. "O que... Você espera que tenhamos?".

"Não sei...seria estranho..."

"Pelo fato de sermos homens?"

"Iie...por tudo"

Assim que Ruki terminou de dizer a frase senti seus lábios contra os meus, não como um beijo intenso, era apenas um breve selinho, queria dizer a ele como me sentia, o quanto ele havia se tornado especial, e que de alguma forma aqueles carinhos constantes pouco a pouco eram torturantes.

"..."

"Me abraça?"

"Não precisa me pedir" Respondi e dei-lhe um forte abraço, queria saber o que estava havendo com Ruki, sempre parecia-me tão distante.

De uns tempos pra cá Ruki sempre estava distante, toda noite que possível eu ia para seu quarto, lá estava ele, olhando-as.Não posso negar que cheguei a sentir inveja delas...sempre tendo os olhos de Ruki, sua atenção, seu fascínio.

"Por que você nunca entra Reita?"

"Você sempre parece tão distante com elas..."

"Elas me lembram a situação que vivo...por isso admiro-as tanto"

"E qual seria essa situação?"

"Por mais que amem algo...não permitem que isso ofusque seu brilho"

"Estrelas não amam..."

"Então...por que nas entrevistas dizem que somos estrelas?"

Não consegui responder aquela pergunta, não apenas por não saber se havia entendido-a certo mas sim pelo modo que Ruki havia me olhado, como se eu soubesse de algo que fosse um erro dizer.

"Sabe Reita,eu tento ao máximo imitá-las...ser como elas,mesmo amando com todo o ser a algo ou a alguém, sempre parece igual...como se nada fosse forte o bastante para atingi-las."

Só então me dei conta...Ruki falava como se estivesse...apaixonado?Não, não Ruki, nunca o ouvi falar sobre amor de anos que o conheço.

"Ruki você esta..."

"Hai...acredito que tudo tenha começado com uma 'carência' de ambas as partes...mas quando fui me dar conta, não havia um dia sequer..."

"Sem ela?"

"Sem ele..."

"E...Ele?"

"Hai...e por saber que esse sentimento é uma grande besteira...acho que é melhor...esquecer"

"Quem...é ele Ruki?"

"Não irá mudar nada..."

"Me diz..."

"Tenho que ir..."

"Pra onde?"

Não obtive resposta, o vi passar por mim e quando estávamos em uma distância até que grande o ouvi gritar:

"Sabe Reita...Eu...eu não posso ser uma estrela por que eu não sei esconder que te amo!"

Senti meu corpo estremecer, havia mesmo ouvido aquilo? Ruki havia me dito...que me amava? Só poderia ser imaginação...Corri até onde ele estava mas assim que o encontrei preferi acreditar que fosse mesmo imaginação, um pesadelo...qualquer coisa...que não fosse real...

Meu pequeno, entre cacos de vidro de uma vitrine com o corpo coberto por sangue com um carro pressionado até seu abdômen.Não consegui pensar em outra coisa que não fosse tentar me aproximar dele, peguei meu celular desesperado e liguei para uma ambulância...nunca os segundos pareciam demorar tanto para passar, e aquilo me matava por dentro, meu pequeno...Meu Ruki...em meus braços completamente ensangüentado com cortes e exposições terríveis de seu corpo puro, ouvi a sirene chegar e logo os médicos o tiraram de mim, corri para dentro da ambulância e não soltei sua mão em momento algum, abaixei minha cabeça e vi a situação que me encontrava, o sangue de Ruki sobre minhas roupas, meus olhos completamente tomado por lágrimas, não paravam por sequer um segundo.Ouvi um médico me perguntar:

"Seu irmão?"

"Não..."

"Primo? Algo assim?"

"O homem que eu amo...e não tive tempo de dizer..."

Vi como ele me olhou espantado mas não me importei, tudo o que se resumia naquele momento era apenas Ruki.

"Faça-o viver...não quero perdê-lo...não assim sem ele saber como me sinto..." Implorei não ligando mais para as lágrimas que caiam sem parar.

"Faremos o possível"

"Façam o impossível eu imploro! gaste quanto gastar...façam o que for! eu pago! pago tudo!" Alterei um pouco minha voz sem chegar a gritar mas conseguindo plena atenção do médico.

"Senhor..."

"Eu compro todas as sedes desse hospital...compro todos os funcionários! mas faça-o continuar vivo!" Realmente agora estava alterado.

"Vamos fazer o possível..."

Não conseguia me acalmar mesmo vendo o tom de voz do médico, não era uma vida qualquer que estava em risco, mas a de Ruki! o grande vocalista do The GazettE...mas...que se foda o The GazettE ele é a pessoa que eu amo!eu o amo e não tive como dizer isso...tantos anos eu o amei em silêncio, Kami-sama...não me odeie ao ponto de levá-lo de mim assim...

Horas e horas se passavam...nenhum médico vinha até mim dizer como ele estava...

"Por favor, como o paciente Matsumoto Takanori está?" O pior não saía da minha mente por nenhum segundo.

"Não sei senhor..."

"Preciso ir vê-lo"Implorei a mulher.

"Perdão mas isso não será possível...ele está no meio de uma cirurgia...acompanhe-me até o quarto ao lado do dele, e lá poderá esperar mais confortavelmente."

"Pouco me importa confortos...eu preciso dele..."Disse em um baixo tom

"Senhor...acalme-se, espero que tudo dê certo...venha" Vi a enfermeira me estender a mão e achei melhor aceitar.

Segui aquela enfermeira e sentei-me em uma cadeira que havia ironicamente em frente a uma janela, que me dava plena visão delas...minhas maiores inimigas...Não demorou muito e começou a tocar no rádio uma música que era por mim conhecida de ponta á ponta...

Vi a enfermeira abrir a porta com um olhar triste nos olhos e deu-me a prancheta:

"Atestado de óbito.

Causa: hemorragia interna, externa.

Fraturas de ossos incorrigíveis

Perfuração de órgãos vitais."

Consegui apenas abaixar a cabeça e sentir aquele liquido quente escorrer por meus olhos, tendo força apenas para olhar para a janela e cantar junto com a música:

"Demo Kami-sama nante inai

Kimi ga hoshi ni natta toki sou chikattanda"

Tradução

"Mas Deus não existe

Prometi isso quando você se tornou uma estrela"


End file.
